legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Atomic Betty Barrett
Elizabeth "Betty" Barrett (also known as Atomic Betty) is the main protagonist of the Cartoon Network series Atomic Betty She is not afraid to speak her mind on anything and she is intolerant of all forms of bullying and injustice When trouble is in outer space she is called on by her commanding officer and along with her crew, is the captain of her own Starcruiser under a secret identity. An expert hand-to-hand fighter, she can easily defend herself against most opponents, but also has a lot of technology, to access While she is human she has some alien DNA in it which makes her partial human Best Friends: Noah Parker, Bender, Skipper, Django, King Julian, Asami Sato Worst Enemies: Maximus IQ and Russ Cargill Voiced by: Tajja Isen Appearances TBA Totally Mobian Spies Young Betty one day was unknowingly abducted by Calamitous or Hiroshi Sato to use as part of a non Nicktoon plan. She was placed in the highest form of security there but she was rescued by Tak who went through a course of Juju pain to do it When she awakened she met Bender and the people who went with him. Betty was very happy to be in sight of her commanding officer's idol as she learned about his worship of Bender and his team. Betty confirmed that He and his group are one of the Multi-Universe's very best defenders there are. To Betty and many ranking in heroes teams They ranked 2nd best only to the Children of the Autobots for their rather unique and very effective methods. Betty joins Bender and co in taking back Fairy World from Professor Calamitous and his Harvester. They succeed and Betty will stay in the team as a new member to Bender. Betty then makes a solo confrontation with Russ Cargill to rest her friends from space and from Earth and manages to do just that The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Betty returns and teams back up with Bender against his arch-rival Discord. Betty also aligns The Galactic Guardians with Bender and his team as part of her deal with him. She then uses her athletic prowess to aid her friends in their attempt to get their first ring Allies and enemies Friends: Noah, Sparkly, X5, Admiral Degill, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Jimmy Neutron, Sandy Cheeks, Asami Sato, Zuko, Katara, Tak, Danny Phantom, Heloise, Finn, Lizbeth, Twilight Sparkle, Snake, Sari Sumdac, Mandark, Dr. House, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Professor Pericles, Profion, Big Boss, Soldius Snake, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Meta Knight, Meowth, Jack O Lanturn, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sally Acorn, Gregory House, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Ferb, House, Princess Morbucks, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman ,Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Enemies: Maximus IQ Jr., Penelope Cruz, Professor Calamitous, Iron Queen and her syndicate, Discord, the Dystopia League Gallery betty 1.png betty 2.png betty 3.png betty.png Screen shot 2012-01-16 at 10 46 21 AM.png Category:Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Action Heroines Category:Cute Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Partial Human Category:Characters hailing from the Atomic Betty Universe Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Tomboys Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak Category:Hybrid Category:Aliens